They Won't Let Go
by thatblondegirl13
Summary: Ten years ago, the flock saved the world, got their wings removed, and said goodbye to each other. Now, they are meeting up again to celebrate Angel's 16th birthday. Max, Fang, Iggy, and Maya are 24. Ella and Nudge are 21. Gazzy is 18. And, obviously, Angel is 16. Fang is dating Maya. Iggy is dating Nudge. However, that could all change now that they are seeing Max and Ella again.


**AN: Here's a one shot for you guys, super cute in my opinion :) **

**I originally wrote it in a script format, then edited it into a story. Hope you like! I worked real hard:)**

I woke up that morning with dread in my stomach.

Today was the day.

Ten years ago, when we got our wings removed, we split up. For me, it had been ten years of hideous, low budget apartments and part time jobs. Ten years of dating guys, knowing that none of them would ever compare to him.

To Fang.

Today was Angel's 16th birthday. She was all grown up.

And so she had written us, all of us, saying that all she wanted was to see us again. And if you're wondering who "us" is exactly, that would be me, my sister Ella, Iggy and Nudge (who are currently dating), Fang, and last of all, Maya, my clone.

In Angel's letter to me, she said that she only invited Maya because she's Fang's girlfriend. Whatever.

She told me I could bring Dylan, if I wanted to. Of course, she doesn't know that Dylan died four years ago, in a car accident. It was heartbreaking. I love Fang, yes, but I loved Dylan, too, and we were in a relationship at the time. We were always one of those on-again, off-again couples.

For some reason, I had waited until today to get a dress. On the bright side, so had Ella. So we could go together.

Ella was dreading this as much as I was, because she was still in love with Iggy. It killed her to see him with Nudge, almost as much as it killed me to see Fang with….with…._her._

Anyway, the party was a Renaissance Gala-Angel was still froufrou, that hadn't changed-so we needed some full length, full skirted dresses, the real deal.

After hours of shopping, we finally found the right ones.

Ella, with her long, black curls and Hispanic features, chose a bright gold dress, with gold netting and roses as accents.

I, on the other hand, with my sun streaked, light brown hair, slight tan, and tomboyish nature, chose a light blue, pink accented gown with a touch of lace here and there.

Even in our messy ponytails and sneakers, we looked pretty great.

Let's just hope that Maya and Nudge don't look better…..

**_A few hours later_**

The party didn't start till six, and it was only three now, but considering the hour long drive to The Rickwalski Grand Hotel-the place where the party was being held-I was planning ahead.

First, I did Ella up. Then, she fixed me.

I made Ella an exotic beauty. Her black curls cascaded down her back in a half-up, half-down style, and her berry lips made her eyes pop. She was gorgeous.

Ella decided to go classic with me. She left my hair down and straight, and only added subtle make up. I didn't look half bad.

"You look perfect, Max!" Ella gushed, grinning.

"Thanks, Els, but you look a million times better," I said, grinning back.

We linked arms and headed to the car.

We drove and drove, almost falling asleep on the rode. Driving has always bored me.

When we got there, I softly whispered, "THANK GOODNESS….."

Okay, so maybe I screamed it. Same difference.

We walked inside, smiling our heads off, despite the dread.

I spotted Angel immediately. She was the only one in the room, because we were an hour early.

Had there been other people around, I might not have recognized her. Her eyes were still blue, and her skin was still fair, but her hair had faded to a blonde so white, it could only be described as "angelic".

She looked absolutely perfect in a long, white, strapless gown.

But she was so _grown up_.

I almost burst in to tears. Seeing my eyes get shiny, Ella whispered, "Hey, watch the make up!"

I grinned.

"ANG!" I shouted.

"MAX! ELLA!" Angel shouted back, running towards us.

She hugged me tightly, then hugged Ella.

"Thanks for coming, you guys. No one is here yet, not the rest of the flock OR any of my other friends. You both look gorgeous!" she squealed.

"Thanks! We're really excited!" Ella squealed back.

"Where's Gazzy?" I questioned.

"He had plans with his _girlfriend _tonight," Angel said happily.

We all ran off to check out the hotel for an hour. Soon, Angel's friends started arriving, and we mingled.

The rest of the flock came about ten minutes late. They all drove together, because Fang and Iggy were still best friends.

I watched them walk in, then turned away. But in that one glance, I saw everything.

Maya was wearing a pink gown with gold accents, quite similar to my own, but more fancy. She didn't have much make up on, but her hair was done up in a prissy style that probably took hours,

To her left was Nudge, who looked gorgeous in a pink, blue, and gold gown that was very trendy and designer. Her mocha curls were in a long braid down her back.

On the other side of Nudge was Iggy. His arm was around her waist, and he looked very Renaissance in a burgundy coat and matching breeches.

Finally, entering slightly behind the other three, was Fang. His black hair was still shaggy, hanging in his eyes, and he wore a simple black suit with a-ugh-pink bow tie.

The bow tie was obviously Maya's idea.

Nudge spotted Angel and squealed, so the whole group rushed over. After they had all hugged, Ella walked over. She hugged each person in turn, finally reaching Iggy.

"Els!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, Iggy," she replied, smiling shyly.

He hugged her for a little longer then necessary. As he did, I heard him say to her, "You've grown up, Els."

"You don't look so bad yourself," was her reply.

It wasn't until they had talked for a few minutes that Fang cocked his head and said, "Where's Max?"

"Why do you care?" Maya hissed harshly.

"Oh, Max has been here for a while," Angel said. "She's right over there."

She pointed and called out "Max!"

Of course, I was already eavesdropping, but I pretended to be surprised when I turned around and saw everyone.

Iggy and Nudge grinned, Maya scowled, and, most importantly, Fang visibly sucked his breath in.

I walked over, my blue skirt swishing.

Just as Ella had, I hugged everyone. Everyone except Maya, that is. We gave each other curt nods.

Fang was last for me. Lifting me off the ground a bit, he whispered, "Hey, Max."

"Hi, I whispered back.

"Where's Dylan?" he asked, with a glance at Maya.

"He…..he died four years ago. Car accident," I said quietly.

"Oh, Max. I'm so sorry," he replied, his eyes meeting mine.

It was right about then that I realized we were still hugging.

And everyone was staring.

And Maya was tapping her foot.

And Ella was grinning like a crazy person.

I immediately let go.

"Fang, let's dance," Maya ordered, grabbing his hand. "Nudge, Iggy, would you care to join us?"

"Sure," Iggy responded. The four of them headed out on to the dance floor.

"OMIGOSH HE LOVES YOU!" Ella whisper yelled.

Angel squealed and nodded vigorously.

"I read his mind," she said. "He was thinking, 'Geez, I still love her'."

"REALLY?!" I whisper-yelled back.

We all happy danced right there.

Then we watched them dance.

"Nudge, I need to go to the bathroom. Join me?" Maya said after a few minutes.

"Suresies," Nudge responded, ignoring Maya's glare at her silly response.

Iggy and Fang went and leaned against a wall that was close to us.

Close enough that I could see Iggy glance at Ella every few minutes.

Close enough that I could almost see his love for her. It was in his eyes.

Close enough that I could hear him say "Dude, I gotta go do something," to Fang.

After he said that, he walked in the direction of the bathrooms.

Being the little spy I am, I followed him.

When he got there, he knocked on the door and called, "Nudge?"

Nudge quickly came out, a questioning look on her face.

"Nudge," Iggy started, swallowing. "I really like you. But the thing is, I love Ella. I thought I was over her, but tonight I realized I'm not. Even if she doesn't want me back, it wouldn't be fair to you for me to stay in a relationship that isn't meant to be. You deserve to find the perfect guy for you. And you will. Also, you may want to let Maya know that she might be getting the same message by the end of the night. I see the way Fang looks at Max." he finished, sighed, and walked away.

My eyes widened, and I quickly scurried back to the dance floor. I watched Nudge walk into the bathroom, reporting to Maya, no doubt.

When I returned, Iggy was already back. He began walking over to Ella, but right about then, Fang blocked my view.

"While I'm waiting, do you….would you like to….dance?" Fang asked in his quiet way.

"Yeah, sure," I said in reply.

We began to twirl around the floor to a slow song. Every once in a while, I would catch a glimpse of Ella and Iggy.

On the third twirl, I saw him lean down and kiss her.

I literally gasped.

Luckily, Fang didn't notice. He was occupied with an annoyed Maya, who had just returned and was now yelling at him for dancing with me. I gasped _again _as she shoved me to the ground.

"Who do you think you are?" she growled.

"What did I do?" I growled back, matching her scowl for scowl.

At this point, everyone was watching. Maya had made quite the scene.

"Yeah, we're done," Fang said to Maya.

Grabbing my hand, he pulled me off the ground, held me close, and, leaning down, kissed me.

Everyone cheered.

Yeah, literally everyone.

**Ending notes: Yeah, I know it's a little long for a one shot (four pages on Microsoft word!) but that's better than a story with two chapters, right? Hope you liked! PLEASE REVIEW AND IF IGET ENOUGH MAYBE I WILL WRITE ANOTHER!**


End file.
